


Say Hello To The Bad Guy

by PoisonAbstract



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cuckolding, Doggy Style, F/M, Lies, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonAbstract/pseuds/PoisonAbstract
Summary: Android 18 and Gohan are not being satisfied in various ways, so they spend the day together while Krillin hides away. NTR.Commission by Valmont
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Android 18/Son Gohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Say Hello To The Bad Guy

Being one of the most powerful beings in existence does not necessarily mean that you get everything you want in life. While world risking battles seemed to be commonplace nowadays, the peaceful moments that happened in Android 18’s life made everything seem so much duller. Yes, she had her daughter to raise, and a husband that was both devoted to her and the family, nothing seemed to satisfy Android 18. While Krillin made enough money on the police force to let 18 spend her days as a stay at home mother, the banality of everyday activities gave 18 almost a sense of depression. Playing with her daughter only took so many hours a day away, and when Marron was taking a nap or didn’t need to be peered over, Android 18 found that she was all alone.

Typically during these times, 18 found herself sprawled out on her bed, masturbating the minutes away until her husband came home. Circling a finger upon her clit and squeezing one of her supple breasts was becoming a daily occurrence. Her body was always supplied with energy due to her android abilities, and this had made 18 have an undying sexual drive. If one looked into her room around noon, they would find 18 expertly fingering herself or inserting a large purple dildo within her folds as she fucked herself silly. Generally this would all end with a mild orgasm, sticky fingers, and a sad moan that would come out of a sad 18’s lips. She would clean up, air the room out, and force a smile as her husband came home.

Krillin wasn’t satisfying her sexual needs anymore. When they first became a couple, 18 would constantly be getting fucked in crazy ways. They copulated everywhere, from the rooftops of strangers’ homes, during the twilight hours on a beach, to even having Krillin bend 18 over while sitting atop a moving plane, they were constantly making love. It was usually fierce, with the diminutive Krillin doing his absolute best to fill up the blonde beauty with his semen. One of 18’s fondest memories between the two was when the two bred like rabbits flying in the air over Kami’s Lookout, a feat that probably spawned their daughter.

Recently, Krillin wasn’t nearly as receptive to his wife’s desires. The two still had sex on a regular basis, but their marriage seemed to be in a sexual rut. Maybe it was due to Krillin’s job and lack of constant physical training, but he just went through the motions during intercourse. Some kisses, and a brief stint of missionary and finishing with 18 trying to have Krillin put some effort in was about all that occured. 18 always lied and said that her husband was still great in bed, but as they lay together in the night, her mind wandered to the past and wished that things could be as they were back then.

\---------------------------------------------------

Gohan was excited about having his first child. Raising a kid of his own was something that he looked forward to trying alongside his wife. He still remembered the day that Videl told him that his child was coming, and the rush that happened as they tried to get prepared. His job was everything he asked for, his family life was going smoothly, Gohan was pretty satisfied all around. Except for his own urges. 

Since Videl had gotten knocked up, she couldn’t be his partner whenever Gohan needed to get off. His saiyan heritage made his drive higher than most, and when he was fulfilling it, it was rough and lasted for hours at points. Videl was always more than content with his massive cock, but since the announcement of the baby, she had to put a stop to Gohan’s advances for fear of hurting the fetus. Gohan understood all of this, and Videl was the love of his life, but none of that meant anything to his lower head, his cock hungry at all times. Videl couldn’t even risk giving Gohan blowjobs, as his frantic thrusts down her throat would make her exhausted and too out of breath for the health of their baby. 

Gohan was then usually left with beating himself off in his office, going off while thinking about his wife, his semen covering the underside of his desk with an immense amount of milky fluids. As the weeks of Videl’s pregnancy had him needing to help her out more often, his mind sometimes wandered towards other women. Gohan cursed in his mind whenever it happened, but he couldn’t deny that his dick stirred whenever the thought of plowing another woman came into his thoughts. His mind would start with some of his former classmates or the occasional co-ed that would flirt with Gohan as he tried to be a good scholar, but it generally ending up with his finishing at the idea of having Android 18 bent over, her jeans around her ankles as his dick erupted on the married woman’s bare ass, her pussy quivering.

\----------------------------------------------

A number of months into Videl's pregnancy Gohan, at Videl’s request, had gone over to Krillin’s place to get some information and baby clothing from Android 18 who had offered what she still kept from when Marron was born. Arriving at the capsule house, Gohan was nearing his own “Water Breaking” so to speak. He hadn’t cum in weeks, trying to keep it down whenever Videl was around to take care of her and the baby. As a consequence, Gohan was constantly in a state of painful arousal. Every time a woman gave Gohan the time of day, he wanted to rip off her clothes and bend them over. Once he was let in by a smiling Android 18, he knew that the day was going to be a struggle.

Android 18 agreed to give up her child’s clothes out of a sense of obligation, but was herself struggling to get around that she would be alone with the half-saiyan. It was a few days since she had any sex, and even her masturbation sessions were not giving her enough. As she let Gohan walk in front of her towards the bag of belongings, 18 couldn’t help but stare at Gohan’s body, still built up from his previous training. His green tracksuit did little to hide the strength of his arms, the muscles of his thighs, and most prominent, the tight bulge of his cock, twitching every time Gohan looked a little too closely. 18 was getting horny staring at the young man, her tight jeans being the only thing keeping her pussy from leaking.

Gohan, to his credit, was doing his absolute best to not jump 18 on the spot. “God damn” he thought, noticing that 18’s jeans hid nothing, her plump ass making his cock jump alone, not to mention that 18’s tight purple shirt made her breast prominent. He was already at half mast, none of his inner cursing doing anything to calm is anaconda of a cock. He attempted to leave right away, grabbing the bag and stammering, “We-well thanks for the clothes, but I gotta leave!”

In Gohan’s haste to get out of the area he bumped into Android 18’s his cock brushing against her leg, both of them moaning lightly at the physical contact. Blushing harshly, Gohan tried to get away, but 18 grabbed his shoulder out of instinct. Before she could think things through, she forcefully turned Gohan to look into her eyes and muttered, “What’s the hurry big boy?”

Gohan, unable to stop staring at 18’s beautiful face wasn’t able to really say words. He kept glancing down at the Android’s luscious breasts, big enough to hold, the nipples getting hard noticeable from a lack of a bra. 18 brushed her hands around Gohan’s legs, stopping when they were just hovering over his massive dong. “Krillin isn’t going to be home for a while and Marron is playing with the neighbors so it's just you and me. Are you scared?”

As she said this, she leaned into Gohan, her breasts touching Gohan’s chest and her lips brushed his, feeling every last word. Gohan, weeks without cumming gave in to his inhibitions and kissed Android 18, surprising them both at the intensity. Gohan shoved his tongue in her mouth, holding her head to his as they made out intently. It’s been years since Android 18 was met with such a fiery passion, and she let herself fall into the kiss, her own hands unzipping Gohan’s tracksuit jacket and ripping off his undershirt, the cloth dangling off of his arms. 

The kiss broke slightly, just for 18 to take off her own, her breasts heaving and her nipples hard as diamonds. Gohan glanced over to 18, her breaths making Gohan even harder. 18 motioned to her room and started to walk towards it, her ass moving back and forth. Gohan, smart enough to take a hint, rushed forward and grabbed 18’s ass through her jeans, causing 18 to moan as she felt his fingers touch the mound of her pussy. “I’m going to need to see this” Gohan growled as he threw 18 on the bed, landing face first into a pillow and her ass in the air. 

Gohan smacked Android 18’s full ass repeatedly through the jeans, making 18 more than ready. After making her ass bright red and bruised through Gohan’s beating, he pulled down her tight blue jeans and sniffed at her now bare pussy. 18, feeling Gohan’s nose along her delicious ass, started to yell “Hurry up and pull your pants down. I need to check that cock and see how it compares.”

As Gohan pulled away from Android 18’s butt, he confidently took off his bottoms, his fat cock slapping 18 in the face as she was sitting up. While 18 was no stranger to cock, Gohan’s saiyan blood gave him one of the fattest dicks she had ever seen. The rod was inches bigger than Krillin’s and the head was pulsating with desire. Its purple veins had Android 18 even more willing to have this monster destroy her insides. “Like what you see?” Gohan asked, swinging his bat around and hitting 18’s cheeks a couple of times.

18, grabbed the base, her hand not able to fully wrap around Gohan’s phallus and muttered, “Shut up and let me show you if I like this.” before wrapping her lips along his head and sucking with need.

Gohan’s cock was larger than anything that 18 had experienced before. She struggled once she had gotten past the point that Krillin’s cock would have been at, and Gohan’s still had more. 18 took this as a challenge, and once she felt Gohan grab her hair, she started to blow him with as much desire as she could. Gohan thrust down 18’s throat, knowing that she had not gotten used to his size. Not caring, Gohan kept forcing 18 to go deeper and held her head down longer, causing the android’s to water. Only once she had reached the base did Gohan let up a little, giving 18 a chance to breathe before going down her throat for more.

“Fuck your good at this,” Gohan sighed out as Android 18’s expert lips swallowed most of his cock, “Krillin needs to use you more.” 

Android 18 kept going at it, not even needing Gohan’s guidance to get his cock all the way in her. She had never wanted dick this badly before, and as she kept choking down Gohan’s fat cock, her pussy started to get wetter than usual. She started to play with her clit as Gohan watched, smiling at Android 18 who kept looking into his eyes. 18 built herself to a quick orgasm, and as she shook, Gohan himself blew his load, pulling out as he shot multiple times. The first spurt filled the android’s needy mouth, the second covered 18’s chin, and the last few spurts had hit 18’s breasts, giving them a nice creamy cover as 18 rubbed Gohan’s semen into her nipples.

Out of breath, Gohan finally got out, “That was fantastic, we really needed this.”

Android 18 had fallen down, her back pressing into her bed, “Yes, and that’s only the beginning I hope.”

“You really want to continue this?” Gohan asked, the guilt coming up from within as he realized that he had just cheated on his wife. “What will Krillian and Videl think?”

“Don’t worry about Krillin” 18 responded, more sure than she felt “I’ll deal with him and Videl. But next time, you better have more in you. I need to be fucked, and that dick of yours is better than most.”

The two blushed, and noticed that they did not have much time before Krillin was due to come home. Android 18 rushed Gohan back into his discarded clothes and gave him the baby bag before slapping his well worked ass and winked, “I got this, so build up your cum for me next time.”

Gohan flew off and Android 18 watched, knowing that the young half-saiyan would fret about this until they saw each other next. Soon, she hoped, as she picked up Marron from the neighbors and prepared dinner.

That night, 18 had a talk with Krillin and confessed almost everything to him. While she didn't mention the fact that Gohan actually came down on her, she did mention how much bigger and stronger he was than her husband. Crushed, she tried to convince her tiny betrothed that it was only a physical attraction, and that Gohan was okay with being her cock toy. Eventually, Krillin agreed that they could copulate, but only if Krillin could watch and make sure that it was nothing more than physical intimacy. Being the only person Krillin had really been with, it wasn’t terribly hard to make sure to change his mind, and Android 18 kissed her husband with glee. She started to make a plan about how to best get Gohan and his massive cock inside her.

\--------------------------------------

It had been a few weeks since Gohan and 18 have had their cheating fling. True to what Android 18 had thought, Gohan was fraught with guilt for cheating on his beautiful Videl. Android 18 had promised Gohan over the phone that she explained everything to Videl, a lie, but one that Gohan had eventually believed. Videl was the same as ever to him, which made Gohan not bring up the entire fiasco to her. In fact, Android 18 had frequently called Gohan, teasing him on phone calls about what she expected Gohan to do to her when they met next. 18 had forbidden Gohan from masturbating, as she wanted to feel every spurt inside her. Because of this, Gohan was still in a state of frustration, and when Videl once mentioned that she wanted to pick something up near where Android 18 lived, Gohan jumped at the chance to see her and flew off as quick as he could, only a few second call to inform 18 of his fat cock coming to fly in her snatch.

Krillan was off that day, and when he heard that Gohan was coming to fuck his wife, the depression set in, especially as 18 nonchalantly launched him into the bedroom closet, leaving him a hole big enough to see through. Android 18 mentioned that she loved Krillin very much, and that he should sit back and enjoy the view, before ripping off his pants and shutting the door.

Gohan came through moments later, his dick rock solid as he was greeted by Android 18 with a deep kiss. Picking up the hot blonde, he ran to their bedroom and took off his clothes after again tossing the android on the bed. “You’ve been teasing me enough you bitch, so you better be ready to be bred.”

His cock, swinging in the air, had Krillin notice his inadequacy. His own dick in hand, he stared at the sheer size difference between the two, and once he saw his wife’s bare ass presenting itself to the other man, he started to be upset. “It wasn’t his fault that Gohan has a bigger dick,” he thought, gripping his own as he watched Gohan line up to Android 18’s tight pussy, “I bet he can’t last as long as I can though.”

Krillin was very wrong however, as when Gohan started to enter Android 18 from behind, he was raring to tear the woman in two. Gohan shoved in a third of his huge cock into Android 18’s pussy in a single thrust, hearing the sharp cry of surprise that came from her lips giving him the confidence to go in for more. As he grabbed the android’s hair, he plowed into 18 savagely, pulling as he slid another couple of inches inside her. Android 18 was leaning into his cock, matching the man’s frantic rhythm with hers, doing her best to keep up with Gohan’s size filling her.

Android 18 had never been stuffed like this before. Her husband used to be a good lover, but as Gohan stabbed his rod into her gushing mound, she couldn’t help but to yell.

“Fuck me more!” She cried as Gohan had finally made it all the way, his hips smashing into her ass, “Hurry up, your cock is so huge!”

“Bigger than your husband” Gohan replied, emphasizing each word with a thrust, “I’m going to have you forget all about him by the time we are done. Your pussy is going to be shaped by my dick!”

The sounds of their privates echoed throughout the house. Neither were making any sort of attempt to hide their cries of joy. Krillin heard everything, and while he watched Gohan’s cock enter his wife more than he ever could, he started to masturbate himself, wishing that he could make Android 18 scream with as much joy.

“I’m going to fill this cunt up” Gohan shouted, making his hips hit Android 18’s ass and making it bounce, his hand still gripping her hair, “Be prepared bitch, it's coming.”

Android 18 wasn’t replying as the combination of her hair being ripped back and the sheer amount of cock in her snatch was making her have multiple small orgasms. Moans were escaping her mouth, but forming words was too much as her body shook. A final couple of grunts had Gohan let go of her hair and mash his hands on Android 18’s hips, leaving marks. He screamed feral, shooting his load deep within Android 18, who continued to cum herself. Weeks of being built up had Gohan shoot too much within her, and as he eventually pulled out, a pool of his cum left a trail leaking off the side of the bed. 

Android 18 was still needing more, being creampied only giving her more desire than ever. “Get over here, or was that too much for you?”

Gohan, panting, was still hard, much to Krillin’s dismay “I still have more than enough for you.”

“Get over here and dominate me” Android 18 replied, spreading her legs more, making certain that Gohan was seduced. 

Gohan climbed on the bed and sat down, his cock hanging in the air He leaned forward and grabbed 18 by her legs, dragging her toward him, the cum spilling out from her twat. Forcing her to sit facing away from him, Gohan swung her legs towards her head as he pierced her snatch once again. He leaned back as 18 was held by her head and was unable to move. Her head was forced to look down as he bounced her up and down his cock. Android 18 had never been in a full nelson, as her husband couldn’t grab her that way, and the new sensation had 18 scream in unabashed delight. Not being able to move without being forced to by Gohan’s muscle mass made Android 18 extra wet, as she was used to getting what she wanted by her own hands. Knowing that her husband was watching and listening had Android 18 be louder, her orgasmic moans sure to reach his ears.

It didn’t hurt that Gohan had somehow positioned the two right where Krillin was viewing them, having the perfect viewpoint as his loved one was sitting upon Gohan’s much thicker dick. His cock was perfect, thought Krilln, watching it fill his wife and beating his own meat frantically, his urge to cum more than his feelings of inadequacy would allow. As Gohan made his wife fall in love with his dick, Krillin himself came, his own dick spurting out as he watched his wife prefer another man’s fat cock. He knew that as his own spunk spurted out, that Android 18 would never be really satisfied by his cock, and that this boy that he knew since Gohan’s childhood was more of a man than he could ever be.

Gohan went even harder, and as 18 was pinned on his cock, her full breasts jumping in unison, he cocikly growled, “You like this cock? You need it?”

Android 18 moaned “Yes!” again and again, as she was filled more than ever. The feeling that she had no control at all had her pussy tightly squeeze more and she came harder than she had in years. She could barely breathe properly, much less talk in full sentences, but when Gohan finished inside her tight hole, she could certainly scream. 

And scream she did, as Gohan once again made his semen stay within, still plunging his dick deep inside. He wouldn’t let up until his cock was completely spent, and held Android 18 in the tight sexual position until his cock shriveled up enough that it popped out of her semen-filled cunt. Android 18’s body was sore, more than it ever has during sex, and it felt like she was in a full scale battle. She massaged her joints a little as she kept looking at Gohan’s dick, covered in the duo’s juices. Leaning in to kiss the man, she demurely asks “Let me clean you up, okay?”

Without waiting for Gohan to respond, 18 climbed over him and started to lick his cock all over. The sexual juices mixing in her mouth was something that Android 18 had never done with Krillin, and as she kissed and licked her way around Gohan’s hips and fat dick, she smiled to herself, knowing that her husband would be hurt that she would do this to Gohan and not him. Her face, now having their cum upon it, smiled and thanked Gohan for making her feel fulfilled as a woman.

Gohan replied, “So long as you’re sure that Videl is okay, I’ll fuck you any time.”

“Maybe next time you can claim my asshole too,” 18 added before whispering into Gohan’s ear, “My little Krillin has never been there before.”

“Oh god,” came the reply, Gohan’s shrunken penis twitching at the thought.

“Good boy. Now take a shower before going. We don’t need Videl smelling your sweat and getting the baby upset.”

Showing him to the bathroom, a naked Android 18 went to the closet, opening the door and staring down at her husband, almost weeping and covered in his own cum. “Now clean me off, Android 18 said sternly, sitting on his face. “I want you to see just what a real man’s dick can do to me!”

Gohan showered, unaware that when his body was being soaped up, 18 was getting cleared up herself, Krillan’s tongue making sure that nothing else would leak from her full pussy. Finally taking control for the first time that day, she forced her husband to lick all over her, before kissing his head and thanking him for such a good day.

“Maybe we will let this be a more common occurrence,” she uttered, her husband finally realizing that 18 really needed more cock than he could give her. Android 18, basking in her naked glory almost felt bad for Videl, but then promised herself that she would tell her. Maybe one day, she added in her head. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Gohan went on his way, not seeing Krillin who again hid. Android 18 made sure to give her husband a great dinner and as they ate, Marron asked why her mom was so happy that night.

“Oh it's nothing honey,” 18 told her daughter, smiling at her, “Just that your father and I made an agreement that will make all of us happier.”

She looked at her husband, who quickly agreed, knowing that his fate was sealed to watch the next time his wife needed a cock in her twat.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @PoisonAbstract on Twitter for more stories and weird posts I make when tired.


End file.
